User talk:HiBy25
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:HiBy25! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 19:43, 25 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Your User page Typically, the "User page" is where you put information about yourself. However, you don't have to and can put whatever you want there. One thing I should mention is that you have in there that Phineas is 10 and Ferb is 11. That's not quite true. Dan Povenmire says that they're the same age (though unless their birthdays happen to be in the same month, there will be a point each year where the ages are different). Their official age is "less than 15". What this means is that when kids were shown episodes like "Rollercoaster" and asked what age they think Phineas and Ferb are, they all had different ideas. Some would have had said 7 or 8, some said 9 or 10, and some said 11 or older. So Dan changed their ages from 9 to "less than 15". — RRabbit42 15:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:30, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Issue 2: September 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Issue 3: September 16, 2009 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Issue 4: October 1, 2009 Guest columnist Back in August, you asked if you could be a guest columnist for the newsletter. I responded on my page, but I realize that you might not have seen that response. So, I will respond here. Yes, you can be a guest columnist. Just let me know what subject you would like to write about, and when you get started on the column, I'll help you with it if you need. You can also use the newsletter article submission page to send your article. — RRabbit42 18:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :See User talk:RRabbit42#Tri-State Gazette for the latest info. — RRabbit42 04:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Issue 5: October 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Issue 6: November 1, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Issue 7: November 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Issue 8: December 1, 2009 Pages from The Book If you are still interested in writing one of the Pages from the Book columns, I need to know which one you're going to do. The old info is now located on my archive page. So far, the following episodes have been covered: * Rollercoaster * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * Flop Starz * The Fast and the Phineas * Lights, Candace, Action! * Raging Bully * I, Brobot There is not an entry for "Candace Loses Her Head" because that's a day trip that Irving was unlikely to have also taken on the same day. — RRabbit42 (talk) 18:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012